Fujiwara no Mokou
Summary Fujiwara no Mokou (藤原 妹紅) was formerly an ordinary human, but she became an immortal being after drinking the Hourai Elixir about 1300 years ago. Now she is never able to die, though she still feels the pain of injuries as normal. She's considered to be very powerful, given her long life, the power she earned through her life, and her immortal status since she can keep fighting until she can no longer stand the pain. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Fujiwara no Mokou Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: At least 1,300 years Classification: Human (Immortal) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks. Passively creates a barrier around her when she is stunned), Fire Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (The Hourai Elixir seemingly makes the soul invincible) and Death Manipulation (Can resist Yuyuko's attempts at killing her), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5; Hourai immortals no longer possess a concept of life and death), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (On par with Kaguya and other high tiers) Speed: Massively FTL+ (On par with high tiers such as Reimu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universall+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Survived hits likely meant to be lethal from Reimu) Stamina: Very high. Capable of fighting for hours against Kaguya. Very high willpower (She and Kaguya murdered each other on a nearly daily basis, with neither of them giving up). Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulation of fire:' Mokou's main combat ability seems to be the power to create and manipulate flames, typically doing so with phoenix-like imagery, presumably to reflect her immortal nature. *'Sorcery:' According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Mokou, over the course of her long life, has mastered all sorts of magic. Spell Cards *'Let This Whole World Burn Away to Nothing!:' Mokou uses the power of the Occult Balls to create a sphere of energy powerful enough to vaporizes her surrounding, including herself. *'Undying "South Wind, Clear Sky Soaring Kick":' Mokou kicks the opponent twice, kicking them down into the earth so hard, it makes a tiny volcano eruption. *'Immortal "Fire Bird Flying Phoenix":' Mokou creates a danmaku pattern in the shape of a phoenix which move forward, as well as a circle of bullets and smaller phoenix shapes which home in on the player. *'Forgiveness "Honest Man's Death":' Mokou creates wave-like blue danmaku and sends out a barrage of red bullets shaped like a cone. She also uses a laser beam directly in front of her. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2